tales_of_androgynyfandomcom-20200213-history
Changelog
Version: 0.2.16.0 - "Beach Body" update * New features: ** Character appearance now displays on the character customization scene *** Added full Hiro breast-size customization *** Added full Hiro Butt Size customization *** Added full Hiro Cock Size customization *** Added full Hiro Lip Fullness customization *** Added facial feminization to Hiro's face *** Hiro's race now appears on Hiro's model *** Can now select hair color *** Current options are black, brown, blonde, red, pink, and mixed *** Can now select eye color *** Current options are blue, teal, pink, gold *** Shows up during encounters and is reflected on the character and inventory screens ** Mouth accessories now appear on Hiro's face and will dynamically update when you equip/unequip them ** Added the ability to tell heroic tales in the tavern ** Hiro can now emote when he appears on screen *** Expressions and gestures can now be paired (Hiro can now shake his head while surprised, for instance) *** Hiro has various gestures on the Character and Inventory screens ** Hiro now blinks ** Doppelganger now properly fully copies Hiro's appearance ** Added an option to lie about low funds in inn ** Added new sounds to a few interfaces ** Added Arial font support *** Prototyped Cyrillic character support (separate build) * New content: ** New Hiro animation! *** Hiro racial skins, hair color and eye color *** Added visual differences on Hiro's model for butt size, cock size, lip fullness, and facial femininity for all skins *** Added visual differences on Hiro's model for breast size difference to all skins *** Added visual differences on Hiro's model for belly status to all skins *** Hiro Bunny outfit *** Hiro Bitch outfit *** Added visual differences on Hiro's model for mouth accessories *** Added new facial animations, gestures, and body animations for Hiro *** Surprised, Kneeling body animations (kneeling unused) *** Sexy, Bashful, Nodding, Shaking Head, Looking Left, Looking Right, Leering gestures added *** Ahegao, Angry, Bedroom, Blush, Confused, Disgusted, Gritting, Happy, Sad, Shocked, Tongue Out expressions added (a few of these unused) ** Added Hiro x Urka Ball-Smooching art ** Added Hiro x Mermaid art ** Added Giantess mouth-shot art ** Added new Internal Anal art ** Added new Ogress Wanderer encounte ** Added Werewolf Threesome scene in Brothel ** Added a scene in the tavern where you interact with your goblin baby ** Added a few heroic tales ** Added new prostitution scenes *** Virgin futa wants to lose her virginity scene *** Fellow mercenary intrigued by your oral prowess as demonstrated on werewolves, wants to try it out for himself scene *** Selling your own anal virginity scene *** Gagged fucking scene *** Gagged anal bead play scene *** Powdered princess play scene ** Added new mouth accessory types and added visual differences on Hiro's model for mouth accessories ** Added hair descriptions ** Added new cage types ** Added a new generic oral variant ** Added new sounds to a few encounters ** Added new vocalizations to encounters * Tweaks and bug fixes ** Lowered Broadsword base damage ** Added generic oral art to Jester Oral scene ** Fixed some font-based memory leaks ** Fixed some save/load errors for the Brothel and Orc Companion encounters ** Fixed a music duplication error ** Fixed result panel popping up on hide/show UI in encounters ** Fixed crash recovery save file ** Fixed Doppelganger copying ** Made Schoolgirl Hiro reflect Hiro's appearance ** Updated all animations to use the newer version of Spine ** Made Naga Wrap stance into a wrestling stance ** Fixed Naga Anal battle art position ** Adjusted some creampie amounts ** Fixed tavern softlock ** Fixed Battle crash bug ** Fixed typos Version: 0.2.15.0 - "Summer Lovin'" update * New features: ** Paper doll in battle now has icons to differentiate durability and damage reduction ** Added the ability to gain tales and recount them at the Tavern *** This will tie into a character's reputation (heroic, lewd, and otherwise) *** There may be other benefits to telling tales at the Tavern *** Each tale is accompanied by a short scene describing you telling it to the tavern patrons ** Added Sleep effect ** Added Invisibility effect ** Added baby tracking ** Added cum tracking by who filled you ** Added cum spraying out when you're too full ** Displayed rectum and colon capacity ** Can now see enemy fetishes on Pervert screen * New content: ** Added Goblin Facial art ** Added Angel Story Mode encounters! *** Can encounter her in multiple places at your leisure *** Offers some guiding advice and also material comforts *** Anal scenes *** Anilingus scenes *** Vaginal scene *** Facesitting scenes ** Added Goblin Facial/Oral scenes *** Lose/surrender to the goblin camp ambush fight(sleep in camp to be ambushed) *** Lose to the male goblin while wearing a buttplug ** Added Golem Anal art ** Added Jester Animation ** Added new Friendly Werewolf encounter! ** Added bawdy tales ** Added new Sleep spell ** Added new Invisibility spell ** Added Urka Crushing Hiro's Ass art ** Added long Urka Inn scene when you're her slave ** Added various Werewolf novice scenes in the Brothel ** Added Werewolf Doggy Door scene when you're exploring the Brothel ** Added Kylira Inn handjob scene ** Added new ambient tracks ** Added new sounds * Tweaks and bug fixes ** Class no longer displays as "Mare" before class change ** Fixed Troja Easter Egg ** Tweaked various things about stomach capacity ** Fixed semen amount not adjusting by character type in battle ** Removed cum flushing at end of combat; now properly based on time ** Stuff that fills the belly is now distinguished by liquid type ** Goblin eggs now properly flush out ** Removed Trudy from Trudy-less shop stealing scene ** Fixed some phrasing ** Minor edits ** Spidoo ** Fixed typos Version: 0.2.14.0 - "Rebirth" update * New features: ** Added support for multiple font options ** Added hit armor shake ** Can now switch skill panes by clicking on them ** Underwear values are now hidden until legwear is destroyed ** Skill selection overflow text now autoscrolls ** Choice scene now displays the proper background and foreground elements ** Added non-combat characters to Pervert screen for viewing ** Art and Animations unlocked through battle now display in the Pervert screen ** Added chest icon for scouted caches ** Added quest marker icon for various quest locations ** Added affection loss and gain for Dullahan ** Story mode now no longer contains adventure mode Kylira/Trudy/Urka * New content: ** Added Hiro x Kylira art ** Added Spider Oviposition art ** Added Hiro Face-sitting art *** Shows up in combat when you face-sit an enemy *** Also occurs in new Kylira scene in story mode ** Added Dark Knight animation ** Added Goblin camp ambush encounter *** Pretend sleeping oral *** Pretend sleeping anal *** Ambush face-fucking *** Ambush face-sitting ** Added Kylira the Elf story mode encounter ** Added some alternate dialog dependent on femininity ** Added some alternate scene endings for Dullahan based on affection when you're her girlfriend ** Updated title screen ** Added more variants to the Goblin face-sitting animation ** Added a Goblin surrender ending variant ** Updated Choice scene's appearance ** Added more scenes to improve continuity with Dullahan for head-stealing ** Added a new optional font ** Updated Campfire Background ** Added Enrage skill in Berserk stance * Tweaks and bug fixes ** Fixed errors with Harpy Divebomber encounter ** Dullahan now has her head stolen properly ** Fixed a scene where the Angel uses a phallus even if one isn't available ** - Tweaked some font colors ** Fixed Kylira virginity flag ** Changed Results screen ** Spider encounter can now slightly feminize Hiro ** Fixed crash for Doppelganger with hacked classes ** Fixed button size on game type selection ** Fixed softlock while hypnotized and having someone sit on your face ** Dark Knight Game Over now uses her art ** Added Jester Anal to Pervert screen ** Fixed display labels of Extra Parry and Evade ** Lowered duration for Extra Block/Parry/Evade ** Added descriptions for Extra Block/Parry/Evade ** Fixed typos Version: 0.2.13.0 - "May I Have Another" update *New features: **Added an auto-fellatio stance, certain enemies will put you into it after winning a grapple where you're on your back, and there's art and new dialog for it **Added a self-suck option in camp **More enemies will ride cowgirl if given the opportunity **Enemies can now use items and re-equip disarmed weapons **Certain enemies can now steal alcohol from you **Added affection subsystem for non-companions **Colon now has a maximum capacity - will add spraying out the back or mouth later **Added support for multiple animated foreground actors in Encounters **Added support for multiple status effects for a given skill **Lewd Energy now dissipates at the end of battle **Added Extra Block/Parry/Evade status effect to a few skills **Attacks can now possess multiple effects for self and enemy **Added some more dynamic elements to battle UI **Added mouse cursor click effect *New content: **Added Jester Anal art **Added Goblin Mating art (male + female) **Greatly expanded Brothel Madame interactions **New interactions (random) when you visit her after completing the third quest, two currently, more planned **New interactions with her when you visit her about your activity at the brothel **New interactions as the two of you establish a personal relationship **Massage/Handjob scenes **Cunnilingus/Fellatio scenes **Anilingus scene **Facesitting scenes **Fisting scene **Vaginal scenes **Anal scene **Added Brothel Madame pre-face-sitting art (others watching variant unused) **Added Brothel Madame face-sitting art **Added Hiro Facial art **Make-up and clean face variants **Occurs in a bunch of different scenes, particularly prostitution scenes, ghost possession, and others **Added new Urka the Orc companion scene **Can modify your relationship with her **New relationship status will be further expanded **Orc/Urka slave scenes **Scenes are randomly chosen each time you visit Urka after becoming her slave **Certain scenes are dependent on being pure or impure **Four scenes in total right now **Added Hiro auto-fellatio art (while anal and cum variants, fuzzy variants not implemented) **Added camp self-sucking scene **Added a camp self-sucking scene with Trudy and Kylira **Added Vampire (Persephone + Helena) animations **Added a Grip Hips technique as an introduction to grappling during sex **Several enemies have dialog for when they use Grip Hips successfully **Added Jester portrait **Added Dark Knight portrait **Updated Goblin Doggy art **Updated Centaur Gangbang art **Updated Trudy Cowgirl art (added cum variant) **Updated Brigand Anal art (added cum/balls-deep variant) **Updated Slime Doggy art **Updated Brigand Oral art **Updated Centaur Anal art **Updated Centaur Oral art **Updated Werewolf Anal art (new erect/flaccid variants) **Updated Harpy Anal art **Updated Naga Anal art **Added Kylira chatter **Added more sounds to various encounters *Tweaks and bug fixes **Fixed crash bug when using Riposte **Fixed cowgirl pushing off and erupt skills **Adjusted circumstances for camp masturbation options **Made raw modifier description for arousal and damage clearer **Can no longer choose to "fail" Orc slave scene **Fixed Ghost art displays **Fixed Drunk crashes in arena **Fixed typos Version: 0.2.12.0 - "Dark Knight Rises" update * New content ** - Added new Dark Knight encounter! ** - Added Dark Knight art and variants ** -Added Dark Knight CGs ** - Dark Knight has some new skills ** - New Ghost Anal art ** - Expanded Ghost Wedding scenes ** - New Brothel Madame face-sitting art ** - Enemy Drunk Combat Endings ** - Added New Intoxicate spell to facilitate ** - Added a Booze Bomb item as well ** - Four characters - Dullahan, Werewolf, Harpy, Orc ** - Added Trudy inn performance scene ** - Added Trudy inn sharing bottom mutual masturbation scene ** - Added Trudy inn topping blowjob scene ** - Added Trudy inn bottom blowjob scene ** - Added Kylira inn pure top scene ** - Added new Hiro oral art ** - Shows up in brothel, alleyway scenes, and elite harpy scene ** - Includes cheek-sex, sucking, mouth creampie, and surprise variants ** - New Werewolf defeat scene while wearing tail plug ** - New inn scenes with Trudy ** - If you stay in your room alone, Trudy may have some fun on his own (separate from the Urka scene) ** - You can watch or join in ** - When joining in, you have a few options ** - If you stay in the inn with Trudy, you have a few options to have him to yourself ** - New Hiro post-blowjob art ** - Can be found in a few places, like the Brigand encounter and alleyway blowjob scenes ** - Regular, messy, and Hiro cumming variants ** - New internal oral CG ** - New Jester scenes ** - Drunk combat ending ** - Scene if you have a usable cock ** - Scene if you don't have a usable cock ** - Defeat combat ending ** - Double anal scene ** - Handjob scene ** - Facial scene * -Tweaks and bug fixes: ** - Fixed softlock ** - Moved Dark Knight encounter to make it more convenient ** - Made the Dark Knight total virgin check only check back and front virginity ** - Fixed Dullahan scenes appearing in the wrong place on the Pervert screen ** - Fixed a few possible softlocks ** - Fixed Trudy requirement for Trudy inn scene ** - Fixed enemies not penetrating once they'd won a grapple ** - Fixed Werewolf tail plug scene not incrementing Bitch perk ** - Fixed achievement crash ** - Fixed crash due to asset mismatch ** - Fixed drunken jester ending ** - Fixed non-ironman achievements overwriting ironman achievements ** - Fixed typos Version: 0.2.11.0 - "April Fool's" update * New features: ** Durability now shows on armor doll hover ** Drunk combat endings (for both Hiro and opponent, right now some Hiro drunk endings are in) ** Added Wine (General Store refreshable inventory) ** Changed Drunkenness into a visible status effect ** Added a breast size option for character customization (no visual change yet) ** Semen volume now increases based on lust - Status effects now have both a duration and a magnitude, although all duration-based statuses are currently set to degrade ** Sex animations now play out multiple variations during battle, notable on the Orc Pronebone animation and the new Warlock Doggy/Pronebone animation ** Animations can now apply multiple skins at once, setting us up for appearance combinations and things like changing Hiro's hair/eye color or accessories ** Some more virginity tracking - orc and centaur virginities ** Added support for neutral status effects ** Can now press "D" to end character customization as well ** Can now select a Hiro class that will appear on the title screen ** Added a Disarm tutorial tip ** Added a 0 Damage Due To Armor tutorial tip ** More attributes are listed for a given technique: ** Grapple Type ** Ignores Armor ** Range ** Some enemies can no longer spank because they don't have hands (or can feasibly reach Hiro's ass) ** Added a maximized option to the resolution options (full screen without using a full screen display) ** Cum enemas and swallowed semen now appear in the battle log, along with their own icon ** Smoother animation mixing - noticeable on the Harpy, Centaur, and Fire Elemental, as well as the lust and mana orbs ** Belly now displays sperm ingested in ml, as well as little spermie particle effect ** Phallus now has little heart particle effect ** Skill selection menu now has a quick-jump bar for the stances ** "Apply" button on skill/perk/magic selection menu applies changes ** Added virginity option checks ** Arousal is no longer "sticky", and will smoothly transition between arousal levels, meaning large arousal gains can potentially increase arousal level multiple stages at once ** Large hover tips on battle screen will now autoscroll so that you can read the whole thing ** Added Mana Reserve system ** Added Lewd Energy system ** Currently only applies to Crushing Blow and Assault, increasing damage and disarm respectively ** Lewd Energy is accumulated when the enemy comes - this is true for enemies as well! ** When the window loses focus on desktop builds, music and ambient sounds will pause ** Added PC battle dialog separate from enemy battle dialog, including allies ** A bunch of new lines for Hiro depending on battle events, more to come ** Trudy and Kylira's lines now show up separate as well * New content: ** Added Jester encounter ** Play a game with her - each one has a different punishment game to play ** Combat defeat and drunk endings are currently turned off ** Added Brothel Madame animation (with occasional jiggling booty) ** Orc Drunk combat ending - Dullahan Drunk combat ending (depends on cock status) ** Added some more existing images as Game Over images ** Added Warlock Anal animation ** Added new variants to the Orc Pronebone animation ** Added some extra lines in a few Orc scenes ** Added new combat dialog to various characters, including knotty werewolves and nipple play dialog ** Added more text to in-battle face-sitting ** Added Hiro gangbang art (appears currently in ghost possession ending and pillory encounter from failing to steal) ** Added new Minotauress standing anal art ** Added a cum version of the Minotauress Anal art ** New character portraits: Angel, Warlock, Mermaid, Wasp, Persephone, Helena, Giantess, Dullahan, Doppelganger, Quetzal, Minotauress, Fire Elemental, Ettin, Kylira ** New inn scenes featuring Kylira ** New Trudy cowgirl scene on loss ** New Ghost scenes, including a "marriage" ending ** Added a werewolf surrender scene ** Expanded Doppelganger description ** Added new Hiro dialog in battle ** Added new events in the log ** Added new scenes in Pervert screen ** Added Minotaur Anal art ** Added Ogre Femme animation ** Added animated colon display ** New rectal cumshot images ** Added Ghost, Golem, Ogre, Slime, Spider, Puca, Angel, Naga, Centaur, and Unicorn portraits ** Added Dullahan anal virgin branch ** Made Help Screen much more comprehensive, detailing info about lust and arousal, attributes, defense, equipment, status effects, and achievements ** Added Mouth Knotted CG to battle, along with its x-ray variants ** Added Doppelganger art ** Gadgeteer Game Over (not perfect toy ending) expansion ** Brothel Schoolgirl scene minor expansion ** More ally chatter in encounters * Tweaks and bug fixes ** Beg is no longer automatically known and must be learned ** A bunch of checks that were previously perk based are now purity based ** Fixed camp masturbation ** Increased duration of on-screen rectum/sphincter display ** Lowered some attacks' damage ** Reversal Attack replaced with Advance ** Lowered Minotauress' stats ** Fixed Golem dong display and Golem animation ** Fixed Harpy/Werewolf dialog ** Fixed Total Semen Ingested values ** Fixed feminization ** Fixed a bug with paralyzation requirements ** Fixed tutorial pop-up bug that would cause a tutorial pop-up to stay on the screen and be unclickable ** In dual-enemy combat, skips an enemy's turn once it's defeated ** Hover display on battle screen now disappears instantly ** Fixed an issue that was suppressing enemy dialog - the old dialog should now be back ** Fixed an issue that caused Hiro to lean like a smooth criminal ** Fixed a softlock with the Feral Werewolf ** Can no longer be penetrated by people without dongs/strap-ons (Helena go home you're drunk) ** Fixed Dullahan encounter repeating dialog when you're a virgin ** Changes received in encounters no longer replay when a hard save is re-loaded ** Fixed slime portrait ** Fixed Phantasmal Shield ** Fixed Kylira virginity tag ** Goblin fellatio now reflected in sex statistics and now properly requires a free phallus ** Trudy power bottom scene now only possible with a free phallus ** Resolution options now display better ** Bunny flavors now display their text better ** Fixed an issue with gaining EXP after battle (may have caused other issues that are now fixed as well) ** Character no longer "moves through" tiles on the World Map after an event is triggered ** Fire Elemental now has "Top" perk ** Fixed Kylira